The Seme-Uke Deal
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Tai and Matt, Davis and TK, Takato and Jenrya, and Takuya and Kouji visit the Dying Will Resort in Miami for their vacation, but they are soon convinced by the Manager, Reborn to take part in the "Seme-Uke deal." WARNING! Contains nudity, Shounen-ai/Yaoi/lemon, hilarity, Taito/Yamachi, Daikeru/Takesuki, Jenkato and Takouji. Don't read if you don't like any of these! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys, Digidestined Dude 15 here, and I'm back with another new story! Today's story was actually inspired by Anello di Tempesta's story "The Bet." I fell in love with the concept, so I decided to write my own version of it with the Digimon main Shounen-ai pairings, Taito/Yamachi, Daikeru/Takesuke, Jenkato, and Takouji. It's so sad that Anello never finished the story, but I hope that I'll be able to! Anyway, can't wait for you guys to read it! Features Yaoi, not recommended for anyone under 16, so no flaming because you have been warned.**_

_**PS: Every one of the Digidestined is 16 in this story, just so you know!**_

**~x-X-x~**

All of the Digidestined leaders and their boyfriends were sitting comfortably on a plane on their way to Miami, Florida for their spring break vacation. Tai was reading a soccer magazine and Matt was lying on his shoulder, reading with him. Davis and TK were playing a video game in which the loser of every round had to kiss the winner. Takato and Jenrya were listening to a romantic audio book, with Takato cuddling to his boyfriend like a little puppy. And finally, Takuya and Kouji were caught up in a make out session, oblivious to the rest of the world.

The 4 couples were planning on going to Miami to celebrate the Semes' recent soccer and karate victories. The Ukes were happy to support their Semes through all of them, and said Semes wanted a little _alone_ time with their Ukes at the famous Dying Will resort. It was a beach-side resort that was sponsored by the Vongola Family, a very wealthy Mafia family from Italy. It was supposed to be the most romantic and private resort in the entire world, perfect for couples.

Takato huddled closer to Jenrya. "I can't wait! The resort is said to have an art studio where the guests are free to create whatever they like!" he squealed.

Jenrya chuckled. "Can I be your model?" he asked, giving Takato a flirtatious look.

Takato giggled and smiled at him. "Of course you can, Jen-chan, I was counting on it!"

Matt gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Tai-chan, when we get there, can you teach me how to surf?"

Tai pulled Matt closer to him. "Yama-chan, of course I will. It just means that I get to see you shirtless and dripping in water" he said, giving the blonde a toothy grin. "You better double-knot your board shorts, Yama-chan, you never know when they might come undone by a _'current'_…"

Matt punched Tai in the arm playfully and gave him a mock-pout. "You pervert…" he pouted. Tai laughed.

TK groaned as he watched Davis' character beat up his own character and deplete its Health Points. "Man, why do I keep losing?" he whined.

Davis gave his Uke a smirk. "Pay up, T-Chan" he demanded, taping his cheek continuously. TK rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Davis' cheek. The burgundy headed-Seme patted his Uke's head. "Face it, T-chan, you're just never going to beat me no matter what you try…"

TK gave his Seme a blank stare. "D-kun… You're using cheat-codes aren't you?"

Davis flinched and looked away, laughing and blushing mildly. "What on earth are you talking about, T-chan? I would never cheat…" he said, sweating slightly.

"Then those aren't cheat-codes on your hand?" TK pointed to writing in black pen on his boyfriend's hand.

Davis glanced at his hand a laughed nervously, hiding it behind him. TK laughed and put his game away, then cuddled onto Davis' chest. "You're so cute when you're stupid…" he said, kissing him on the cheek once more.

The 4 couples heard a _Ding_ sound echoing through the whole plane. _"Attention, passengers, we are beginning our descent into Miami, Florida, so we ask that you put away all of your electronic devices, raise your tray tables into the upright position, and to the two teenage boys making out in row 12… come up for air why don't you?!"_

The rest of the Digidestined laughed at the red faces of their friends. Takuya had a goofy expression on his face, though it was canceled out by his glowing red face. Kouji had a look on utter embarrassment spread across his face. He looked up at his Seme. "We'll make out more when we get to the hotel room, right, Takuya?"

Takuya grinned. "Of course, you don't need to ask at this point…" he replied. He placed one final kiss upon Kouji's nose and then allowed both of them to relax in their seats while the plane descended into the tropical paradise that is the Miami Dying Will Resort.

After sorting out their businesses in the airport, the Digidestined got 2 cabs to the resort… 3 out of the 4 couples taking up one cab, Takuya and Kouji taking the second, and making out the entire ride…

It was even more magnificent than any of them had thought. The resort's building was so big that it made skyscrapers in Las Vegas look small. The lobby was even more extravagant. Tai lead the group up to the main desk to check in. when they got there, they were surprised to see a very short baby standing in front of the computer. He was dressed in a small black tuxedo with a matching black fedora and a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck. He had long, curly, black sideburns and there was a small, green chameleon sitting comfortably on top of the fedora.

Davis picked up the baby and held it in his arms. "Aw, what are you doing here, wittle baby? Did you lose your mama?" he cooed over the baby.

Davis and the rest of the Digidestined were very surprised to see the baby punch Davis across the face, sending him flying across the room. The baby jumped up from Davis' body and used him for a spring board to get back onto the desk.

The baby pulled on his bowtie and coughed. "Welcome to the Dying Will Resort. I'm the manager, Reborn, you must be the Digidestined, am I correct?" The baby asked in an adorably high voice.

Tai nodded. "Yeah that's-" everyone's jaws dropped at the word Reborn used to described them. "H-How do you know that we're the Digidestined?" The Digidestined of courage asked nervously.

"And how can you talk!? You're a baby!" Davis asked, just now getting up from the floor, with some help from TK.

Reborn smirked. "I know everything, it's just that simple" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Takuya's eyes narrowed. He got close to the baby and looked him in the beady eye. "If you know _everything,_ tell me what underwear I'm wearing" he demanded.

"Red briefs with black waist band" he answered, simply.

Takuya tilted his head to the side and turned around. He pulled slightly at the waistband of his shorts and sweat-dropped. He turned back to the rest of them and gave them an embarrassed grin. "Well, how 'bout that… he really does know everything…"

The other Digidestined laughed. Tai turned back to Reborn and held out his hand. "Alright, we get it, you're a baby with a smart mind and you can tell what underwear we're wearing. Can we just check in?"

Reborn nodded. "Of course…" He jumped down from his desk, and then returned a few seconds later with a clip board in his hands. "Just sign here and you I'll give you your room keys," he said. "Of course, if you want you could sign up for our special Seme-Uke deal"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Seme-Uke deal?"

Reborn nodded. "It's a special deal we offer to male guests and their boyfriends. The Semes in the relationship go up against the Ukes in a battle of seduction. The side that can seduce the other 3 times wins. In exchange for taking part in this special offer, your entire stay is free, but it must be taken seriously for it to count."

Everyone's eyes widened. They all got closer to Reborn to make sure they heard him right.

"Let me see if I got this right…" Jenrya said. "Just by going up against each other and trying to seduce each other, we get to stay at this beautiful resort for _free_? As in, we pay nothing?"

Reborn nodded. "Of course, the details of the rules will only be given if you agree to it"

Everyone looked at Tai eagerly. "AGREE! AGREE!" They all shouted.

Tai nodded. "We'll take the Seme-Uke deal!"

Reborn smirked. "Very well. Just sign at the bottom of the next page and you'll be officially entered."

Tai hurriedly flipped to the next page on the clipboard and signed his name on the indicated line. He handed Reborn the clipboard, and he was then handed 8 tags. 4 of them were blue and said 'Seme' in the center and the other 4 were pink and had 'Uke' written in the same spot on the tag.

"The Ukes will wear the pink tags and the Semes will wear the blue tags," Reborn explained. "While enjoying your stay here, you will be required to wear it at all times. Now I will explain the rules. The goal of the contest is to make your boyfriend ejaculate. How you seduce your boyfriends will be up to you, but there is a small condition: The Semes will not be allowed to touch any of the Ukes in any way, but the Ukes _will_ be allowed"

The Ukes gave their Semes wicked glares, sending chills down their spines.

"But, every second day, the conditions will be reversed, and the Ukes will not be able to touch their Semes, but the opposite."

The Semes gave the Ukes the same wicked glare that the latter had been giving them.

"The Semes and Ukes will share a room with each other, but each team will have a separate lounge room to relax and plan how they will seduce the other team. The lounge rooms will be off limits to all members of the opposite team. You will lose a point if you enter the other team's room. Every time one of you manages to steal a point from their opponents, or if you break any of the rules, the team losing a point will be punished. Everyone clear?" All the Digidestined nodded. "Good, now follow me and I'll take you to your rooms"

Reborn hopped off of the desk and lead the Digidestined boys to their respective rooms, after each boy put on their 'Seme' and 'Uke' tags. The leaders of course had a good chuckle at Takato for being the only leader Digidestined who was an Uke, but Jenrya hit them over the head with a few karate chops and they shut right up, moaning childishly. The 8 boys were lead to the top floor of the hotel.

Reborn smiled as he handed each couple a set of key cards to their rooms. "Now remember, boys, as of now, only the Ukes have permission to touch the Semes and not the other way around. You may use any tactic you see fit to seduce you're partner, as long as it doesn't interfere with the rules. If you're seduced or you break a rule, you lose a point, and the person responsible for losing their team's point will face punishment from me. Don't think that I won't know when anything happens between you and your partner because I know everything that goes on here. Tai and Matt will stay in room 101, Davis and TK in room 102, Takato and Jenrya in room 103, and Takuya and Kouji in room 104. And with that said, enjoy your stay." The tile Reborn had been standing began lowering itself like a platform, bringing Reborn down with it, before the tile replaced itself, leaving the boys amazed before they walked into their assigned rooms.

When they walked into the rooms, the Digidestined were shocked at the beauty of the rooms' interior design. There were 2 double-sized beds, one covered in blue sheets and the other covered in pink ones. Each of the rooms came with a balcony that overlooked the beautiful, blue ocean. The bathrooms came equipped with a tiled area for showering, one big enough that it could even fit 2 people at the same time, especially since it had 2 nozzles.

TK and Davis looked around in amazement. TK made his way for the blue bed, but he was tripped up by Davis' bag and fell flat on his face. Davis grinned and sat himself down on the blue bed. "Sorry, T-chan, but this bed is mine," he stated. "You get the pink bed because you're the Uke, as it says on your tag"

TK gave Davis a pouty face. "You're mean, D-kun…" he whined, his lip quivering.

Davis laughed. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to make me jizz myself, T-chan!" he boasted. "Just wait, I'll have your shorts so sticky that you won't even be able to take them off!"

TK huffed and stood back up. "We'll see just who is seducing who. The Uke's have touching privileges today and the day is still very young…" TK sashayed his way over to the bed, making sure to swing his hips in between each step, and slowly ran his fingers up Davis' neck. "Guess who's going to be the one on bottom tonight?"

Takato and Jenrya had already gotten their bags put away and their sleeping arrangements set up. Takato stretched himself out. "Wanna go down to the beach, Jen-chan?" he asked.

Jenrya nodded. "You know it, I'm in desperate need of a nice long swim in the ocean," he replied. "Swimming laps around the beach will help me stay in shape for Tai-chi"

Takato laughed. "Of believe me, Jen-chan, you wouldn't need it if you were tied to a bed for a week and feed nothing but junk food and soda" he said. "You're muscles make body builders run in fear"

Jenrya glanced over at Takato from his bag and smirked. "Interesting information, Takato-chan…" Ever so slowly, Jenrya began to peel off his t-shirt, exposing his rock-hard abs and well-toned chest.

Takato blushed brightly at the actions of his very muscular Seme. "J-Jen-chan… wha-what are you doing?" the brunette stuttered.

Jenrya tossed his shirt on the bed and smirked at his Uke once again. "Well, since I can't touch you, I think I'll seduce you with a little show of these muscles you seem to love oh-so much…" he answered in a deep, seductive voice. He started to stretch out his arms, which only added to the effect it was having on Takato, whose shorts were suddenly getting a lot tighter than they should be.

Takato turned around to keep his Seme from seeing how good a job his plan was doing on his body. "J-J-Jen-chan! Knock it off!" Takato whined.

Jenrya's smirk grew wider, as he had witnessed the growing bulge in Takato's board shorts. "Oh come on now, Takato-chan, you're gonna miss the best part… me taking my pants off," he said with a chuckle.

"GAH!" Takato screamed. He grabbed his bag from his bed and ran hastily into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Jenrya laughed. "This is gonna be fun…"

All of the boys had the same idea. It didn't take very long for all of the boys to show up on the beach, each of them in their swim wear. Most of the Semes and Ukes were wearing normal board shorts, but Jenrya was wearing a tight black speedo… which was why Takato was wearing the tightest pair of underwear he had under his board shorts for safety measures. He certainly didn't want to be the first one to lose a point for his team, or worse, face Reborn's punishment, whatever it may be.

Takuya whistled. "Wow, Jenrya's got the right idea on how to seduce his Uke," he said wagging his eyebrows at Jenrya. "I wonder what Kouji-chan would look like in a-OW!" Takuya cried, feeling the pain of Kouji's fist hitting him over the head.

"Not in a million years!" Kouji mumbled angrily, a red streak running across his cheeks.

Takuya glared at his Uke. "You are _SO_ lucky I can't hit you back!"

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, Kouji noticed that not everyone in the group was here, seeing as how a bushy-haired teenager was sitting in the sand, but not with his boyfriend. "Tai, where's Matt?" Kouji asked.

Tai turned to face the group with a depressed expression on his face. "That idiot forgot to pack any swimming trunks, and he refuses to wear mine because they were too big" he replied. "So now, I'm stuck down here all by myself while Matt gets to be up there, enjoying the view of all of us down here…"

Takato blinked. "Tai, you could always just stay up there with him, you know…"

Tai huffed. "And let that blonde babe up there seduce me into submission? I think not!"

Takuya shrugged. "Well I guess you'll just have to do without your 'blonde babe' as you put it, buddy" he said teasingly.

Tai gave Takuya a glare and laid back on the towel he was sitting on. "Damn that idiot, why must he be so hot when I can't touch him?"

"Well, if you thought I was hot before, take a look at me now…" Matt's voice spoke behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see the Digidestined of friendship… and they nearly fainted on the spot, save for Tai, who simply had a nosebleed. Matt was standing before the group of Digidestined wearing nothing more than a white fundoushi, tied tightly around his waist, covering even less then Jenrya's speedo. Save for a small piece of rolled up cloth running up his butt crack, Matt's rear end was exposed for all that could see it. Everyone could practically here Tai's shorts tightening up.

Matt strutted his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the latter's neck. "Hey, Tai-chan, turns out that I did have something to swim in after, so I came down here to see you. Are you happy to see me?" The blonde asked in a deep, seductive voice, planting a kiss on his lover's cheek. Tai tried to say something, but he couldn't even speak after seeing Matt wearing such revealing attire. Matt gave Tai a mock-pout and seated himself on his lover's lap, wrapping his legs around the latter's waist, purposefully sitting his butt on Tai's crotch, jiggling both around a bit. He grinned, feeling a certain part of Tai's body beginning to harden. "You're so mean, Tai-chan, why won't you say anything? I wore this especially for you." Matt then slowly ran his tongue up Tai's bare chest and his neck. Tai couldn't do anything but just sit there and try to stutter out a response.

The rest of the group was left dumbfounded.

Davis was the first to speak. "Wow… he is _not_ holding back is he?"

Everyone shook their heads in unison.

TK grinned. "Looks like the Uke's are gonna win the first round," he stated.

Davis and the rest of the Semes flinched. "Not if we have a say in the matter!" they all said.

The Semes turned to Jenrya, expecting him to have a plan that they could execute to save Tai from losing the first point… and his semen. Jenrya quickly thought, and then grinned at his idea. He ran up to Matt and then gave the end of Matt's fundoushi a very hard tug, resulting in pulling him off Tai. Matt let out a very loud scream of pain and clutched his manhood area, as if to try to make the pain go away, but to no avail. Matt hung in pain, dangling from Jenrya's hands, while Jenrya stood there with a smug look on his face.

Tai let out a very relieved sigh and readjusted himself so his bulge was not that noticeable. "Thanks a lot, Jenrya, I was about 2 seconds away from losing a point…"

Jenrya set Matt down on the sand and smirked, the latter curled up in a ball and whimpered in pain. "No problem, Tai, we're not about to let our leader blow a load on the beach and cost us a point"

Reborn suddenly appeared from underneath the sand, wearing a cute little mole costume. "Well done, Jenrya. You found a way to stop Matt from molesting Tai without touching him directly," he said with a proud smile on his face. He turned to Matt and frowned. "And, Matt, no fundoushis are allowed to be worn on the beach, it gives that team an unfair advantage. Go back to your room and put on a pair of board shorts."

Matt weakly turned to face the baby with tears streaming down his face. "Yes, sir…" he said in a high pitched voice. He started crawling his way back to the hotel, his exposed butt high in the air.

The rest of the Digidestined laughed at their friend and went on with their beach side fun.

**~x-X-x~**

_**Well, that's it for the first chapter of "The Seme-Uke Deal." I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, so please stay tuned, because I'll be working on this all spring break! If any of you have any ideas for punishments I would love to hear them! Thanks guys, you rock!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day for the Digidestined was spent playing games at the beach. If it wasn't racing each other for time, it was volleyball. The Semes and Ukes had taken their fair share of shots at each other, but so far, no one had lost a point. Currently, each of the Digidestined couples was seated at 2-seated tables in the hotel's dining room, eating their dinner and chatting amongst themselves.

Takuya patted his oversized belly and sat back in his chair after he'd pushed away his fifth plate of food. He had a satisfied expression on his face. "Man, I am _so_ stuffed!" he said cheerfully. "This place has the best food I've ever eaten"

Kouji laughed. "Really? Are you sure you actually ate any of the food?" he asked sarcastically. "Because to me, it looks like more of it ended up on your face than in your mouth." Indeed, Takuya had several pieces of rice, not to mention a few squirts of various sauces all over his face.

Takuya blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Kouji-chan…" Takuya was about to reach for his napkin, when Kouji suddenly got an idea and grabbed it before his lover could.

"Ah, ah, ah, allow me, Takuya-chan…" Kouji said teasingly. He got up from the table and walked around to Takuya's side of the table.

Takuya expected Kouji to wipe away the mess on his face using the napkin… boy was he wrong…

Without any warning, Kouji extended his tongue and used it to lick Takuya's cheek. Takuya was surprised by this action and tried to move away, but remembered that he was sitting directly in the corner of the restaurant and Kouji was blocking the only way for him to get out, and he couldn't push Kouji away from him because of the "No-touching-an-Uke" rule he had to abide by until tomorrow.

Kouji continued to run his tongue all over Takuya's face, not even bothering to get the food still stuck to it anymore. Then, he climbed inside Takuya's chair and stuck his legs through the armrest holes, trapping Takuya entirely and guaranteeing that he wouldn't move. Kouji took a break from licking his boyfriend and smirked at him. "Any final words before I get the Uke's first point?"

Takuya looked around and prayed that one of the other Semes were there to bail him out of this, but sadly, they were busy giving their Ukes googly, lovey-dovey eyes in an attempt to make sure that what was happening to Takuya didn't happen to them. They shot him a sympathetic look to apologize, but none of them wanted to be in the same position he was in.

Takuya sighed. "No…" he answered.

Kouji's smirk grew wider and his hands began roaming up and down Takuya's body, making their way down to his pants and unbuttoning them, while at the same time kissing him heavily. Though Takuya was nervous, he felt relieved once his pants were undone, considering that he had eaten half his body weight in food. Kouji began bouncing up and down in the seat, exciting his lover in more ways than one. Kouji ran his fingers into the hem of Takuya's briefs and started fondling with his already hardening member. The pleasure made Takuya moan.

Just when Takuya was about to shoot his load, his answered… erupted out of him, would be the best way to describe it.

He… burped…

Kouji pulled away with a look of disgust on his face. "Takuya-chan, GROSS!" he yelled. "Aw man, you just had to have garlic didn't you? You know I hate garlic!" he gagged, trying to get the taste of Takuya's breath out of his mouth.

Takuya grinned, getting an idea on how to get Kouji off of him. He continuously kept burping and belching in his lover's face, each one longer and more foul-smelling than the last. Finally, Kouji couldn't take it anymore and he tried to get up from the chair as quickly as he possibly could. He ended up tipping the chair over onto the floor and landed lying face-to-face with Takuya. The brunette let out one final belch and then smiled at Kouji. "Excuse me…" he said cutely.

Kouji jumped up from the chair, not even caring that his pants had gotten caught in it, and ran all the way back up to the room. Everyone around him was giving him dirty looks, seeing him run in his blue, cartoon wolf boxers. The Semes had themselves a good laugh at the spectacle, while the Ukes swore under their breaths, the phrase "so freaking close..." coming up very often.

Takuya jumped up from the chair and cheered. "Oh yeah! No one gets the better of Takuya Kanbara, baby!" he boasted.

Jenrya looked over at Takuya and smirked. "You wanna bet? Look down…"

Takuya blinked and looked down… and then blushed brightly when he was that his pants were around his ankles and everyone could see his red briefs with a black waistband, not to mention the excited bulge that was showing from them. He quickly picked up his pants and redid them, then picked up Kouji's pants and ran after him, leaving the rest of the Digidestined to laugh at them.

Reborn suddenly appeared, wearing a waiter's outfit with his Chameleon taking on the form of his bowtie. He had a grin on his face. "Takuya was very lucky, he nearly lost a point there. I wonder what team will come out on top… And of course, I mean that in more ways than one…"

The rest of the dinner was spent chatting, minor seduction efforts from both teams – all of which failed – and laughing at the memory of Takuya and Kouji without their pants on.

Afterwards, Tai and Matt, and Jenrya and Takato, went on back to their rooms, while TK and Davis went off to the hotel's gymnasium for a basketball match. The current score was TK: 30 to Davis: 8, and the latter was not taking his crushing defeat well, as he pouted in between baskets.

TK easily ran around Davis and dunked the basketball into the basket once again, making sure to add in his own unique flare, just to get on his Seme's nerves. Davis let out another annoyed groan and scrambled his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

TK grinned and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. "And that makes the score 3_2_-to-8." TK said, cockily. "What made you think that you could beat me at basketball? Especially when time and time _and time_ again, I keep dominating you, D-chan." The blonde let out a confident chuckle.

Davis weighed himself on his knees and breathed heavily, trying to regain the air in his lungs. "You seem… to be… forgetting that... I got 8 points on you…" he said in between pants. "I'm getting better… than I was before… you're not completely destroying me, anymore…" Davis threw himself back and let himself plop on the ground, exhaustedly.

TK chuckled. "True." He spun the ball on his finger and grinned. "Tell you what, D-chan. If you can sink the next basket, then I'll go for a ten-mile streak along the beach, and you'll be free to record me."

This offer greatly intrigued the burgundy-haired Digidestined. He weakly raised his head off the ground to look at his boyfriend. "And, what do you get if you win?"

TK's grin turned into a smirk. "If I score, you have to spend the next hour playing basketball with me… absolutely naked." Davis' eyes widened and he nearly screamed. "No pants, no boxers, not even your socks, 100 percent nude. So, you wanna take the deal, or back down and forever be known as a chicken?"

Davis glared at his Uke angrily. "Davis Motomiya is no chicken! I'll kick your ass until its running down the beach for everyone to see!"

TK knew better than anyone that Davis hated being called 'chicken,' and if anyone even tried he'd prove them wrong. He would do whatever anyone said he was a chicken for, even if he had absolutely no chance of succeeding… and that was exactly his plan. The minute that Davis lost and stripped down, he would pounce on Davis and make him shoot a load so big that it might actually be worth 2 points with Reborn.

TK took his place on the court and started to dribble the ball. "Alright, D-chan, if you think that you can sink a basket on me, now that I'm giving it all I got, bring it on."

Davis stood up and got into position. He had a look of determination that would make any normal person run in terror… of course, the boyfriend of Davis Motomiya was no normal person, and continued to dribble it back and forth between his left and right hands. Davis charged as fast as he could, surprising even TK at the speed. He'd never seen Davis run so fast before, he obviously wanted to win this bet. Of course, TK easily stepped aside and let Davis run behind him.

TK laughed. "Better luck next time, D-chan." He dribbled the basketball one more time before he jumped into the air to shoot the ball. Just when he was about to throw the ball, Davis surprised him and pulled the short's he'd been wearing clean off, leaving TK suspended in the air with his green, plaid boxers on display.

TK blushed heavily and tried his best to cover his exposed underwear, dropping the ball in the process. Davis scooped up the ball and dribbled his way to the basket. He threw it at the backboard and it bounced and swished through the basket.

Reborn suddenly appeared wearing a referee's uniform. His chameleon took on the shape of a flag and he raised it in the air. "Davis wins. TK loses. Game, set, match!" he announced, though only him and the boys were present in the gym.

TK stood up from the floor and starred at his Seme in sheer awe and anger. "No fair! You pulled my shorts off! That's cheating, D-kun!" he whined.

Davis scratched his nose and grinned. "There were no set rules against pantsing your opponent, so there's no rule breach." He glanced over at Reborn. "Right, Reborn?"

Reborn nodded. "I've been listening the entire time. Not one word was uttered about any of those rules"

"B-But he touched me! He should lose a point for that, right?"

Reborn shook his head. "Nope. He grabbed your shorts, but he didn't touch you. Since he never made direct contact with you, he didn't breach the rules. Now be a man and start stripping. Ciao-Ciao!" The floor turned into a platform and lowered Reborn down through it once again, leaving TK to just blush and curse at him and Davis.

Davis strutted over to his Uke and gave him a devilish smirk. "Now, now, T-chan, you made a bet and you should honour it…"

TK starred at Davis with fear. Never, not once in his life, did he _ever_ think that he would lose to Davis in a basketball bet! Sadly, he did, so he removed what little clothes he had left and tossed them aside. Davis blushed at the sight of his now naked boyfriend, but then smirked. "Now, T-chan, it's time to run, so get going!"

TK sighed in defeat. He made his way to the gym exit that led directly to the beach. He started jogging along the waters of the beach, trying desperately to ignore the amused and disgusted comments of the other guests as he ran.

~x-X-x~

Tai and Matt laid comfortably on their beds, watching a romance movie on the provided giant flat-screen TV on the wall.

Tai turned to face Matt. "Yama-chan, you realize that tomorrow I will have to make you pay for what you did on the beach today right?" he stated, an embarrassed grimace spread across his face.

Matt grinned at his Seme. "We'll see. It's not like I'll just roll over and let you seduce me, Tai-chan, you're going to have your work cut out for you."

Tai grinned. "I like a challenge, you of all people should know that, Yama-chan."

Matt stood up from his bed and walked over to Tai's. He took of his shirt only a few feet away from Tai's face and discarded it to the floor before he crawled over on top of Tai's waist. "Oh I know, Tai-chan, and I'm about to give you one…" Matt slowly reached his arms up Tai's chest while at the same time locking his lips to those of his lover. He knew all of Tai's sensitive spots, and he made sure to touch and tickle every one of them.

Tai, of course, couldn't even fight this if he wanted to, which he did. But, since it was still Uke-touch time, he couldn't do anything about it now. Matt had him trapped between his legs and he couldn't even think of a way to get out of it, what with all of Matt's touching.

Matt briefly unlocked his lips from Tai's and smirked at him. "Now, what job would you prefer me to do, Tai-chan: hand or blow?" he asked tauntingly.

Tai's eyes widened. He sighed in defeat, there was no way he could get out of this and not lose a point. "Blow, please…" Tai undid his pants and slid them and his blue briefs off his legs. If this was going to happen, he was at least going to have some control in it. "You win this round, Yama-chan… but we'll win next round!"

**~x-X-x~**

**Hey guys, Digidestined Dude 15. I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter. Honestly, if this competition was to seduce me I would have lost in the first five minutes -^^-". Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it just as much as I am. If you have any seduction ideas that you would like to see put into place, please feel free to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after everyone had woken up, Tai sheepishly made his way to the Semes' lounge. He was embarrassed beyond belief, not only because he was the first to lose a point for the Semes, but because he now had to tell everyone how his Uke had gotten the better of him and made him make a 'mess' so big that he actually had to call room service for a new set of sheets…

Tai was soon standing in front of the door labeled 'Seme' in bold, blue letters and sighed. "Man, I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Tai said to himself, feeling like the door was staring down at him in disappointment and shame.

He slowly opened the door and found the other Semes already relaxing there. The room was filled with a ton of 'Dude' things, such as a foosball table, a giant flat-screen TV on the soccer channel, beanbag chairs and even a punching bag in the corner. The walls were painted blue, the same shade as their 'Seme' tags.

Jenrya was wearing a Karate Gi and delivering various punches and kicks to the punching back with much force. Davis and Takuya were at the foosball table, vigorously hitting the ball back and forth with the tiny plastic men on the metal sticks.

Tai walked in and took a seat on the beanbag chair. He decided to come right out with it. "I lost a point…" he said bluntly.

The other Semes immediately stopped what they were doing and starred at the Digidestined leader in disbelief. They abandoned their interests of choice and surrounded the leader with looks of anger in their eyes.

"You _better_ be kidding about this…" Takuya said angrily.

Tai shook his head sadly and sighed. "Sorry, but no…"

Davis turned his nose and huffed. "You are no longer my hero, I can't respect you anymore after this!" he stated. "T-chan ran all along the beach naked – _NAKED_ I TELL YOU – and I still didn't blow a load! You are a disgrace to the name 'Seme'!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, everyone…" Jenrya said, trying to play peacemaker. "It's only 1 point, we still have 2 left. And besides… the Semes have touching privileges today." The last part of that was said with a grin, and soon everyone was grinning as well. "The Ukes are already scared, anyway. Takato was gone before I was even awake, so that's obviously a good sign."

Takuya pounded his chest confidently. "And_ I_ noticed that Kouji-chan had _conveniently_ left the door locked on the bathroom this morning, even though he normally leaves it open for me, 'cause I always have to take a piss right when wake up."

Davis smirked. "We'll have our chances to get our revenge, we have all day, in fact. So I say that we all head out and make our Ukes so seduced that we'll have all of our points by the end of the day!"

All of the boys pounded their fists in the air and screamed a reassuring "YEAH!" for emphasis.

Suddenly, Reborn appeared before the Semes, dressed in a blue and white soccer uniform with his chameleon in the form of a soccer ball. "Now, Tai," he said, a smirk making its way onto his face, "since you lost a point for your team, you have to follow me. It's time for your punishment…" The chameleon at his foot changed into the shape of a gun. Tai and the rest of the Semes screamed in terror.

**~x-X-x~**

The Ukes all toasted their drinks in victory. Matt had recently informed them of the Semes recent pointless and they were all hanging out in the Ukes' lounge.

It was decorated similarly to the Semes lounge, but the walls were decorated with pink paint, as opposed to the blue. The room had various snacks and drinks set up, along with a small mini-fridge next to the beanbag chairs.

"I would like to make a toast!" Takato announce. "To Matt, the Uke who won us the first point of the competition!"

"Here, here!" the other Ukes cheered.

Matt blushed and scratched his cheek, embarrassedly, adding in a goofy grin. "It was nothing special, I just made sure that I was just so damn sexy and made sure that Tai couldn't escape," he said.

"Of course, now we have to be worried about how the Semes are gonna get their revenge…" Kouji said, worriedly. "They can touch us however they want today, and we can't touch them back, so we're at a disadvantage now."

Everyone flinched. That fact began to repeatedly echo in their heads that they were walking targets for the Semes now and they couldn't defend themselves.

"He's right… we're sitting ducks!" Takato screamed. He started running around in a panicked circle, looking for a place to hide as if the Semes were in the room. "Someone hide me!"

TK grabbed Takato by the back of the shirt and gave him a gentle bonk on the head. "Takato, get a grip!" TK ordered. "We have nothing to worry about. The Semes can't come in this room, right?" Everyone nodded. "So it's simple. We wait here until tomorrow, and that way, the Semes can't get us."

"Are you just saying that because you're still embarrassed about streaking last night and you don't want everyone laughing at you?" Kouji asked with a blank stare.

TK turned bright red and looked away. "Maybe…" he mumbled.

"It won't work anyway," a voice spoke behind them. The Ukes turned around to see Reborn standing in front of them, dressed as a pink teddy bear and the chameleon in the form of a rattle. "I forgot to mention that there's a time limit to the amount of time you can spend in the lounges in a day: 1 hour. If you stay in the lounge for longer than that, you will be ejected out of the lounge and banned from going back inside, and your team will lose a point."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they all screamed.

Reborn nodded. "And heads up… it's been 59 minutes since you first walked in here…"

The Ukes screamed and scrambled to make their way out the door in a panic, leaving behind a certain baby named Reborn, who had a sinister smirk on his face. "Silly Ukes, it's only been half an hour…"

**~x-X-x~**

After leaving the lounge, the Ukes cautiously made their way back to their rooms. They agreed that the beach would probably be the safest place to hide from the Semes, since there were so many people down there. They prayed that the publicity of the beach would keep the Semes from doing anything too kinky with them.

TK slowly opened the door of his room and poked his head inside. Davis was nowhere to be seen. TK gave off a relieved sigh and made his way to his bed. Davis was sleeping when he first left the room, so he hoped that he was either still asleep and in his bed, or out for a run or some other form of exercise.

When the blonde looked around the corner where the beds were, he nearly screamed when he saw that, not only was Davis in his bed – presumed by TK to be asleep – but the covers had slipped onto the floor… and Davis had taken his clothes off in his sleep. Every last bit of skin on Davis' body – namely his impeccable ass – was now exposed for TK to bask in its glory, but the latter was trying his very hardest not to jump on the bed and fuck his Seme then and there.

"D-D-Don't p-panic, T-TK…" TK stuttered to himself, starting to make his way around Davis towards the bathroom. "J-Just grab y-your swim t-trunks and head d-down to the b-beach w-w-with the others…"

The blonde flinched as he watched his Seme stir in his sleep. Davis flipped himself over so that his rock-hard member sticking straight into the air, practically taunting TK to give him a blowjob. This action resulted in TK blushing, having a nosebleed and his shorts becoming very tight. He even started to drool on the side of his mouth.

"Why must my boyfriend be so damn hot?!" TK whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Davis' jumped up from his bed and grabbed his Uke's wrist before he could understand what was going on. "Asking me why I'm hot has the same answer as asking why the sun is hot: I was created that way," he stated, chuckling evilly.

TK's eyes widened. It was then that he was caught in a trap by his Seme and pulled his wrist away. "D-kun, you bastard! If I could touch you, I'd kill you!"

Davis shook his hips back and forth, making TK nearly pass out on the spot. "Uh, uh, uh… is that anyway to talk to the man whose gonna let you be the bottom of the great Davis Motomiya?" He pulled the boy in for a hug from behind and started rubbing himself up and down the latter's back and rear end. TK wasn't sure that his shorts could handle getting any tighter. "If you stay still and be a good boy, I'll give you such a blowjob your cock will actually sting after." Davis seductively slid his hand down his lover's shorts and took hold on his member, teasing the tip of it with his thumb.

TK, just about ready to lose his sanity and semen all in one go, broke free of Davis' grasp. No way in hell was he about to lose the point Matt worked so hard to take away. He ran as fast as he could into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, sinking to the floor and breathing heavily.

"You can't stay in their forever, T-chan, and when you come out, me, and my hands, will be waiting…" Davis' voice said through the door.

TK flinched. How was he going to get out of this?

**~x-X-x~**

Takato had decided against going to the beach with the other Ukes and was currently on his way down to the art room. He wanted Jenrya to be his model – as he often was – but, of course, he was still weary of the seduction contest and was afraid of him trying to seduce him while he was unguarded, so he would just go down there to draw whatever popped into his mind.

After reserving the room with Reborn – seeing as how the room could only be used by one person at a time – Takato found himself standing outside of a door with the words "ART ROOM" in bold letters on a gold plate. He noticed that there were no windows to look inside the room, but shrugged it off and opened the door. When he saw the inside of the room, he was astounded by the beauty of it all. The dozens of paints, the hundreds of brushes, Jenrya sitting on a pedestal wearing a robe, the sculpting – wait… Jenrya sitting on a pedestal in a robe?

Takato twitched. "J-Jen-chan? Wha-What are you doing here?" Takato asked, trying his hardest not to bolt out of the room and pray Jenrya didn't follow.

Jenrya smirked. "You said on the plane that you wanted me to be your model right? Well, now you have your model," he replied.

Takato let out a relieved sigh. If Jenrya was just standing there, being his model, then he couldn't possibly seduce him, right? "A-Alright, just let me get set up here, and we can get started," he said. Takato made his way to the easel set up and took a seat. He took one of the pallets and a few of the paint brushes provided and pulled out a canvas. "I really hope that this painting turns out well, Jen-chan, I've been dying to try out oil pa-AAAAAAHHH!" Takato dropped the supplies in his hand and nearly passed out in the spot when he saw Jenrya striking a confident pose… and saw his robe lying messily on the floor, revealing that Jenrya had been wearing nothing underneath it. "J-J-J-JEN-C-C-CHA-CHAN!"

Jenrya smirked at Takato's reaction and continued doing various poses. "Well, I've never gotten the chance to be a naked model before, so I thought 'Hey, why not? Takato won't mind,' right, Takato-chan?" Jenrya strutted his way over to his Uke and caressed his chin, making Takato stutter and blush even more boldly. "What's the matter, Takato-chan? Would you rather spend our time in here doing '_something else'_ with those brushes? You definitely like it when my hands go up where I'm thinking of putting them…"

Takato knew what he meant and completely looked like he was about to fall into a seduction-induced coma. Jenrya could tell that he almost didn't need to touch his Uke at this point, because Takato looked like he was about to jizz himself right then and there, and if he was any harder his shorts would tear open.

Jenrya laughed and picked up his robe. He put it back on and tied it tightly around his waist, making sure that it wouldn't open up on its own. "Alright, Takato-chan, I think you've suffered enough by now," he said, walking up to his boyfriend and pulling the fidgeting boy into a soft embrace from behind. "Don't worry, Takato-chan, I'm done messing with you now. If I make you cum at this point I'll need to take you to a hospital."

Takato had started to cry at this point. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and turned his head to see that of his Seme. "Th-That w-was… really mean, Jen-chan…" he whined.

Jenrya gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Takato-chan…" Suddenly, an evil smirk made its way onto the bluenette's face. "And I think I'll make up for it, right now…" Jenrya tightened his grip on Takato and seated himself on the floor with Takato sitting in between his legs. Jenrya kept his left arm keeping Takato still – who had just now realized that this was his Seme's plan form the start – and slid his hand down the front of Takato's still bulging shorts and took a firm grip of what lay in them.

"J-Jen-chan-ah~!" Takato moaned with pleasure. Jen began nibbling on his ear, which only made Takato's breathing get heavier, his cheeks growing even more flushed. The sound was like music to Jenrya's ears and he nibbled harder and stroked faster. He continued to stroke Takato until he finally let loose a hot stream of gooey, white semen right in his shorts. Takato fell back into his Seme's arms, trying to regain what little energy he was left with.

Jenrya took his hand out from Takato's shorts and brought it to his face, licking off the white, gooey substance left from Takato's orgasm. Once finished cleaning his hand, Jenrya smiled and gave his Uke one more kiss on the cheek. "Well, that was yummy," he joked. Takato sniffled. "You ok, Takato?"

Takato wiped away the tears that were in his eyes and nodded. "Y-Yeah… guess you… get the… first Semes' point, but… next time… can you… please… not do that unless we're in bed anymore?" he asked jokingly.

Jenrya laughed and ran his fingers through Takato's hair, planting one more kiss on Takato's cheek. "Of course, Takato-chan..."

Reborn suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He was wearing an artist's smock, carrying a pallet and his chameleon in the form of a paint brush. "Takato has ejaculated, Jenrya gets the first Seme point," he announced.

Takato blushed wildly and jumped behind Jenrya, trying to cover the obvious wet spot on his shorts. "R-R-Re-bor-born?!" he stuttered embarrassedly.

"Um… Have you been here this whole time?" Jenrya asked nervously.

Reborn smirked and nodded.

Both boys' jaws hit the floor. "YOU PERVERT!" they both screamed.

Reborn chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't be talking about perversion if I were you, Jenrya, I seem to recall you tempting Takato with you walking around the room naked."

This was Jenrya's turn to blush. He scratched the back of his head and gave off an embarrassed laugh. "You know, I suddenly don't hold anything against you anymore… Reborn-sama?"

"Good boy, Jenrya…" He looked at Takato and his smirk grew even wider. "As for you, Takato… it's time for your punishment…" The chameleon changed into a gun once again and he pointed the end at Takato. "Die." The baby shot a pink bullet from the gun, which hit Takato squarely on the forehead and knocked him to the floor, motionless.

Jenrya turned around to see his Uke with worry spread all over his face. "TAKATO! TAKATO, WAKE UP!" he screamed, tears rolling down his face. But motionless he stayed. Jenrya turned around and gave Reborn a glare that could kill. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU BASTARD FOR A BABY!?"

Reborn waggled a finger in the air. "Uh, uh, uh, wait for it…" he pointed to Takato.

Jenrya looked back at his motionless Uke and watched as a bright, red flame irrupted from his forehead. He got a confident look in his eyes and he rose to his feet, his outer clothes burning to ashes on the way up, leaving him standing up in nothing more than a pair of digimon-pattern briefs, still stained in the front with Takato's semen. "I WILL EMBARRASS MYSELF WITH MY DYING WILL!" He shouted and then ran out of the art room at Mach speed, leaving his Seme and Reborn behind in a cloud of dust and flying paint brushes.

Once the wind subsided, Jenrya looked back at Reborn, confusion practically dripping off of his face. "…_What_ just happened?"

"I just shot Takato with what's called a Blabbermouth Bullet," he replied. "The punishment is getting shot with that, and it causes the target to do nothing but yell embarrassing things about himself to everyone he happens to see for the next few hours, and he has no control over it whatsoever. I shot Tai with his bullet this morning. In fact…"

"I WILL EMBARRASS MYSELF WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tai's loud voice boomed through the door. He arrived at a speed just as fast as Takato and grinded to a halt. He too had a flame burning in the center of his forehead, only his flame was orange, and he wore blue briefs outline with a white boarder. He looked Jenrya in the eye and screamed, "ONE TIME, I LET YAMA-CHAN BE ON TOP!" He looked at Reborn and screamed at him, "YAMA-CHAN HAS A BIGGER COCK THAN I DO!" Afterwards, he ran out of the art room just as quickly as he came in, leaving Reborn and Jenrya behind, the latter still having a confused look on his face, and his robe hanging off to one side.

Jenrya cleared his throat and readjusted his robe. "I'm gonna go find Takato-chan now… and go to take an aspirin…"

Reborn chuckled as he watched Jenrya wobble his way out of the art room, rubbing his temples on the way out. "I love my job…"

**~x-X-x~**

Kouji lied comfortably on a towel down at the beach, wearing only his swimming trunks. He was waiting for the other Ukes, but since none of them were down yet, so he decided to kick back and work on his tan for Takuya – after this whole 'Seme-Uke Deal' thing was over with, of course. Even though he couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't lay comfortably in his Seme's arms, or make out with him, he was still relaxed enough that he actually fell asleep… that was his mistake…

Takuya walked onto the beach, wearing his own swimming trunks, and grinned evilly when he noticed that his Uke was lying peacefully on the beach, fast asleep.

"Aw, Kouji-chan fell asleep, and he forgot to put on his sunscreen…" he said, chuckling as he picked up the bottle of sunscreen sitting next to Kouji. He looked around and saw that there was almost no one else there. "As a caring boyfriend, I think I should give him a _hand_ and put it on for him, he he he…" Takuya put some of the sunscreen in his palm and dipped his finger in it, before applying it to Kouji's bare chest, leaving a message written in sunscreen for him to find later. Once finished, Takuya pulled Kouji's trunks down to his knees, exposing Kouji's limp member to the fresh air. Takuya rubbed his hands together and arranged himself so that he was sitting over Kouji's stomach, but not directly touching it. Takuya then took hold of Kouji's member and slowly started stoking it back and forth, using the sunscreen as a lubricant. Kouji slowly got harder and harder until his member was sticking straight up in the air, practically daring Takuya to suck on it, and suck on it was what he was going to do. He leaned over slowly and was about to swallow the thing whole, when…

"MY SISTER HAD HER FIRST KISS BEFORE ME!"

"I STILL SLEEP WITH A NIGHTLIGHT!"

Takuya jumped up at the sudden loud bursts coming from Tai and Takato as they ran around screaming various embarrassing facts about themselves. They were still in their underwear, and still running at high speed, bringing up a noise loud enough to wake up Kouji from his slumber.

Upon realizing the state he was in and that Takuya was responsible for it, he quickly pulled his trunks back up and glared daggers at his Seme, blushing heavily. He raised his fists, ready to his the first thing he saw, which, of course, was Takuya. "Takuya…" he growled.

Takuya squealed. "I-I know you probably wanna kill me, bu-but you can't touch me, which means you can't hit me!"

Kouji picked up a large, thick piece of driftwood that happened to wash up beside him and pointed it at Takuya. "I don't need to touch you to kill you. YOU ARE DEAD, TAKUYA KANBARA!"

And pretty soon, Takuya found himself running away from his pissed off Uke, wildly swinging the driftwood like a sword in an attempt to kill the Seme. They were running so fast, they were actually keeping up with Tai and Takato. One thing was for sure: If Kouji thinks he's pissed now, hell only knows what he'll do to Takuya when he discovers what was left on his chest in sunscreen…


End file.
